Red Wine
by SethXJess
Summary: Seth visits Jessica with a little something to take her mind off writing her latest book. My first Fanfiction, any comments/suggestions for improvement would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I look up from my typewriter as Seth enters the kitchen. His presence instantly lifts my stressed and tired mind. Whenever he is around, everything seems to get so much better and enjoyable. I guess that's what a true friend does for you.

"How are you doing, Jess?" Seth asks me warmly. I try to hide my obviously sleepy demeanor by placing my hands on my cheeks and looking up at him. "I'm doing just great, Seth. I've practically finished this final chapter." Even I can't hide my embarrassment at such a clear lie. Seth gives me that knowing look of his. "You sure about that Jess?" He says with slight worry in his voice. I sigh at his clear awareness of my cover-up. He knows: he always does. At this point, he lifts the brown paper bag he was carrying this whole time into clear view. "Well, Jess. I think you are in need of some relaxation time." I look at him now with a certain degree of annoyance. "Seth, I'm fine. I just need to finish this last chapter and then I'll be able to relax properly." He then sighs, mirroring my exasperation just moments earlier. "Come on now, Jess. You know as well as I do how much of a perfectionist you are. That "last chapter" of yours is gonna take a whole lot longer than tonight." He's right. Too right for my liking. I stare up at him for a few moments. "Well, I guess you're right there. This is definitely going to take a lot longer than tonight." At this point, I shuffle my chair backwards and stand up for the first time in at least 3 hours. How do I manage to lose track of time so easily? Seth seems to smile now, one of obvious relief that I'm actually going to take his advice for once.

We both sit ourselves down on my couch, and Seth opens the brown paper bag he has brought with him. "Red wine? Oh, Seth, you shouldn't have. I need a clear mind when it comes to writing!" Seth shoots me a glare. "Oh Jess, can you just forget your book for 5 minutes?" I finally give in. He's right. He's come all the way over here to spend time with me, and to show how much he cares about me. "Sorry, Seth. I hate to say it, but you're absolutely right. The book isn't due for another 2 weeks and I've been sitting there for the past 4 nights, running on coffee." Now Seth's face seems to light up. "Well, Jess. Bring the glasses out!"

Hours seem to pass as we indulge ourselves in this rare opportunity to unwind and focus on each other. We each talk about our day at first, then as the glasses fill and refill, our conversation becomes much more serious and tender. "You know, Jess. I swear I've never met anyone as caring and compassionate as you." I blush slightly, partly due to the wine I've just consumed but also due to the sincerity of his statement. "I feel the same way." I'm not sure what else to say, due to the fact I'm suddenly feeling very warm and strange. I soon realise that we staring deeply into each other's eyes, and the last bit of temperance within me is screaming at me to get up and get to sleep. What is happening between us? Is it just the drink talking? Or is this just us finally coming to our senses?

Seth slowly leans forward and I instinctively close my eyes. I feel his lips press against mine for the first time and I'm pleasantly surprised by how right it feels. After I gather my senses, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. I allow myself to respond by deepening the kiss slightly and his left hand raises to rest on my right cheek. Is this really happening? Am I just dreaming? For once in my life, I really don't care whether I'm awake or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth and I lay cuddled together on the couch; my head snuggly resting in the crook of his neck. My mind (and Seth's too no doubt) feels foggy with the copious amounts of wine we have both leisurely indulged. I gently run my hand up to his chest as he slowly runs his fingers through my hair. He looks down at me with a self-satisfied smirk.

"You feeling relaxed now, Jess?"

I meet his gaze and find myself getting lost in his warm hazel eyes.

"Hmmm. I am positively floating on air."

I find myself smiling right back at him. A long forgotten sensation flutters in my lower tummy as Seth tenderly runs a thumb across my cheek. I cannot help but close my eyes and feel the heat rush to my cheeks. His lips eagerly press against mine once again and this time I allow him to take the lead. I slightly part my lips to give him full access to explore my mouth and he swiftly rises to the task. My head continues to spin: is this really happening?

If you'd of asked me even an hour ago if I could ever imagine anything more than beautiful and honest friendship between me and Seth, I would've laughed. That's not to say I've never felt any romantic attraction to him...I have, many times. But my fear of losing what we have together, has resulted in me staying behind that giant white line. I know deep down, Seth has felt the same way. And somehow this wonderful red wine has made everything so much more relaxed and incredible to revel in.

I am suddenly brought back to reality when Seth begins to place his affectionate touch on the curve of my hip. He softly begins to stroke his fingers against my bare skin and my breath is stolen. He is still gazing at me with an astonishing amorous stare. My mind begins to wander again: what exactly is this leading to? For some reason, I simply don't care. My heart is racing and I feel the heat spread from my cheeks throughout my entire body.

"Jess..."

I realise that Seth's countenance is becoming slightly apprehensive and he removes his hand from its resting place at my side.

"I...I don't want to go any further considering we are both quite tipsy. I'd hate for you to wake up tomorrow and regret something. I...I love you too much to lose you."

My heart both flutters and drops at his words. My God...this man. I reach up to cup the side of his flustered face.

"Seth...I love you so much too. I have for a while now...I know we have both been drinking but we are more than able to understand what is going on and how we really feel. Wine has always helped me ease my anxieties..."

Seth looks to me with a slight expression of relief. He mirrors my gentle action by placing his hand on the side of my face: this time I lean into it.

"Oh, Jess...Lord you are so beautiful. To tell you the truth, I've felt the same way for a while too. I don't want to rush things. I just want to hold you in my arms..."

My heart beats faster.

"Seth, there's nothing more in the world I want right now than to be in your arms...all night."

And so it happened. We made our way to my bedroom and allowed the magic of the night to carry us through. By morning, we awoke wrapped in each other's embrace with my head resting over his heart.

I guess drinking red wine should become more of a regular occurrence.


	3. Chapter 3

I place the crackers systematically on the tree. I suddenly realise its exactly 3 months since me and Seth's "night together". Funny thing is, to the outside world, nothing has changed between me and Seth at all. We are still very close and dear friends. And I feel it too, for the next day we both awoke and after careful thought, decided it would be best to keep our relationship the way it is. However, after sharing such a wonderfully romantic night together, of course things are going to change. My feelings for Seth have quickly blossomed into love. But I don't know if he feels the same...

My trail of thought is interrupted by the rapping at the door. As I answer it, I am greeted by the wondrous sight stood before me: Seth is dressed head to toe in a full tuxedo. How handsome he looks!

He smiles almost instantly at the sight of me, too. "Hey, Jess. Sorry I'm so early. I couldn't wait to see you after so long."

I smile at his gentlemanly behaviour.

"No need to apologise, Seth. If I'm honest, I was hoping you'd come early, hence why I've done up the tree so quickly!"

Seth beams with happiness. He opens his arms and I instinctively step closer to him. Before I know it, his warmth envelopes me and I rest my head on his shoulder. His strong arms feel as comforting and loving as they did that night. I feel him begin to gently caress my back as the comfortable moment allows time to stand still. I feel myself begin to hold a little tighter onto him.

"Well, Jess. Tonight I've booked us a table at the new restaurant by the Harbor."

Seth whispered promisingly in my ear.

I pull back just enough to look up into his bright green eyes.

"Really? I mean...I was content with making us some lobster thermidor, accompanied with some red wine."

Seth's complexion suddenly changes to a complete smirk.

"Red wine, Jess? You sure 'bout that?"

I quickly realise his meaning. Oh lord. The last thing I want is to lead him on!

"Well...I...uh..."

I realise I am probably as red as a beetroot right now as I feel the heat swarm to my cheeks. Seth gently raises his hand to place it against my cheek and begins to tenderly caress my face as I stand in complete embarrassment.

"Oh Jess. No need to feel awkward 'bout it. We already talked at length regarding us; our relationship. It was a wonderful night regardless, Woman."

I smile at his endearment. I've always felt a rush of pure joy whenever he called me "Woman". For some reason, it always felt so beautiful and precious to me.

"I feel the same way Seth...I just...don't want to lead you on in any way. I love you...in such a unique way. I guess it's not unheard of for a friendship to have...certain benefits. But one of us is going to end up completely heartbroken if the other doesn't feel the same way. It's all well and good to be intimate in the moment. But everything has a consequence, Seth."

Seth solemnly looks down to the floor. _If only I knew what was going on in that intriguing mind of his._

"Jess...what happened that night. I don't regret a moment of it. I mean...we didn't go "all the way" as some might say. But we got pretty damn close to it. It was enough laying next to you, with you, to feel that spark between us. To allow the spark to burst into flame, even for a brief moment. I love you too, Jess...more than I dare to admit, even to myself. But we have our reasons, and I'll be happy with whatever is comfortable for you."

I sigh deeply. _What am I doing? Just tell him, Jessica! Tell him how much you need him, how much you want to be with him...in ways only true lovers can be._

"I...I...think we should go out and enjoy our dinner together tonight, Seth. Thank you for being...so patient and caring with me, Seth. There's not many men like you left in this world."

_God dammit! Jessica, you can be the biggest coward sometimes!_

Seth moves his hand back to my cheek again: stroking it so perfectly and tenderly it's almost too much for me to bare.

"Of course, Jess. The reservation is at 7. So that gives us another hour. How about a game of chess?"

I can't help but laugh at how quickly the topic has turned.

_Back to normal...for now_.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth holds my chair out for me as I sit down at the table. This new restaurant has taken me by complete surprise: the decor and the atmosphere just exude romance and warmth. The candles that grace our table for two cast a beautiful orange glow and the smell of the food nearby makes my stomach grumble with anticipation.

"Lovely place, ain't it Jess?"

Seth's cheery voice breaks my trail of thought as I look towards him.

"Absolutely wonderful, Seth."

I shoot him a warm smile and Seth mirrors my expression.

Everytime he smiles at me it's getting harder to push back these feelings hidden within me.

I tenderly begin to caress Seth's hand as we finish up our delicious meal. His eyes once again meet mine. I feel a faint blush creep into my cheeks.

Why does my face always show my deep feelings?

"Thanks for such a wonderful dinner, Seth."

"Well it wasn't me that cooked it, Woman."

I smile at his gentle humor. Seth looks across at my plate.

"Well I guess that means it's time for dessert!"

I roll my eyes as Seth reaches for the menu. Another thing I secretly love about Seth is his amazing taste in cuisine. More specifically, the kind that comes packed with sugar and calories. I try my best to be the one to tell him to slow down and watch his diet. Not because I think he needs to lose weight or should give up something he clearly enjoys. I just want him to be as healthy as possible so he can be in my life for as long as can be. In fact, I could not imagine life without him...

"Are you okay Jess?"

I am suddenly brought back from my reverie.

"Sorry, Seth. I was deep in thought." I smile to try and bring the mood back up to where it was.

"Now, Jess. I know when something is wrong, woman."

His stare seems to be breaking through the walls I try so desperately to put up when it comes to my emotions. He's right. He always knows when something is wrong...

I sigh internally. _Come on, Jess. Just tell him!_

"Seth, I don't know how to say it. I just feel...like I haven't been completely honest with you."

Seth suddenly looks slightly shocked.

He gently places his hand over mine.

"Jess, whatever it is, you can tell me."

It's now or never, Jessica.

"Well...I've just been thinking so much recently. About how I really feel about you..."

Seth's expression suddenly changes to one of disbelief. He gently begins to run his thumb over my held hand.

"Jess, why don't we talk about this somewhere more private? Just so we can properly discuss everything."

_He's right. This isn't the place to have such a sensitive conversation, Jessica._


	5. Chapter 5

I shut the front door behind Seth as we enter my house. We'd both decided to come back to my place to discuss things. Nowhere is more private than here.

"Make yourself comfortable, Seth. I'll make us some coffee."

Seth nods happily as he turns to enter the living room. I go into the kitchen and begin to brew our drinks. As I wait for the coffee machine to finish, I catch a glimpse of my wedding ring. I begin to fiddle with it and sigh deeply.

_I miss you so much_.

A tear escapes my eye as all the memories come flooding back like a tidal wave.

_Our first kiss. The first time we told each other "I love you". Frank proposing to me. Our wedding day. Our wedding night. The years we spent in wedded bliss. The day Frank began to feel unwell. The last night we held each other close as both of our hearts were breaking. The day we both said goodbye as Frank closed his eyes for the final time._

I'm brought back to reality when I hear Seth enter the kitchen. I feel his hands rest on my shoulders.

"Jess? Are you okay?"

I suddenly am aware of the numerous tears running down my cheeks, and how I'm pretty much sobbing under my breath. He must have heard me crying.

I turn to face him and without any thought, I wrap my arms around Seth's neck and bury my face into his shoulder. Strong, comforting arms wrap around me and a kiss is placed on the top of my head. I let the tears fall and the pain wash away in the comfort of the warm embrace.

Eventually, I compose myself and pull away.

"Sorry, Seth. I was just making us coffee when I started to think about Frank. I guess the pain never really goes away."

Seth looks deeply into my eyes and begins to caress the side of my face with his hand.

"I get exactly the same way sometimes when I think about Ruth. They were our first loves. It'd be crazy to think we would one day feel nothing about them."

I nod and begin to smile.

"Our _first_ loves...?"

I ask curiously.

Why not our **only** loves?

Seth begins to smile back at me.

"Well, Woman. I believe that's what you wanted to discuss here."

After drinking our coffee in the tranquility of the living room, Seth and I sit cuddled loosely together. There is a comfortable silence before Seth begins to speak.

"Jess, did you want to tell me what you've been thinking about recently?"

I meet his gaze and I start to feel slightly shy. Seth reaches out his hand and gently places it on my cheek.

_God I just want to kiss him_.

"If you're worried about what I might say or think, you shouldn't be Jess. I'll always love and care for you. Always."

I cannot help but let my tears resurface again. Seth notices this and immediately pulls me into a tight hug. I let the warmth of his embrace permeate through my body and soul. Within a moment, my heart pushes my brain to say exactly what I'm thinking right now.

"I love you."

I feel Seth's heart beat faster and he slightly loosens our embrace. He then looks directly into my eyes.

"Jess, I hope I'm not misreading you. But do you mean, you _love_ me..? Because, Woman...I love you too. I'm...in love with you."

My own heart begins to beat faster.

"Yes...I'm completely _in love_ with you, Seth. I'm just...afraid of...feeling this way again. I look into your beautiful hazel eyes and see nothing but pure love and deep regard for me. You make my life whole and full. I know I'm rambling on here, but...everytime I go away...my heart aches for you so. I tried to ignore it at first. But everyime I closed my eyes at the end of a long day, I just wanted your arms around me."

Tears begin to form in Seth's eyes now, and he smiles sincerely at me.

"Oh, Jess. I've had countless sleepless nights where I was worried sick about you. Wondering if you were safe and sound, tucked up in bed. Or if some madman had got to you. My strongest desire is to protect you, even though I know how much you love your independence, I'd never take that away from you. Everytime I see you, everything seems perfect. You've captured my heart completely. I've tried to date other women, but no one compares to you. I..."

I cut Seth off by pulling him to me and pressing my lips against his. Shivers run down my spine. He instantly responds by deepening the kiss and pulling me against his body. Our arms run up and down each other's backs as our desires and needs slowly come to the surface.

After a long few minutes, we both come up for air. Almost on cue, we smile at each other. Seth caresses my face once again.

"I love you, Jessica Fletcher."

Tears form in my eyes once again, this time of pure happiness. I pull Seth back for a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Seth Hazlitt. Let's go _upstairs_."

_And for once, there was no red wine involved_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has ever left a comment on my story. Your support means the world to me. I have plans for one more chapter after this one and then I'll be moving onto a completely new story. Enjoy! _

"It's...it's been a while, Seth."

I breathe as he tenderly kisses my neck. Seth moves over me to look into my eyes.

"A while for me too, Jess."

He then places his right hand on the left side of my face whilst keeping his loving gaze into my eyes. My breath is stolen. I realise in that moment how truly ready I am for this. I trust him completely. The only other person I've been intimate with is Frank, and I never thought _this_ would happen again. _Ever. _

"We don't have to do this, Jess. Maybe we should wait a while longer."

I run my hand up his bare chest and allow it to rest on his neck.

"No, Seth. I love you. I want this to happen more than anything in the world right now. I just..."

I am silenced by Seth's lips pressed against mine. I regain my composure and deepen the kiss. I feel Seth's hand gently run up my inner thigh and my whole body shivers under his touch.

"Let's take this slow."

Seth whispers softly in my ear. I gasp at the sensation of his deft and intimate caresses. My heart felt like it was about to burst. In spite of the slight lightheadedness I am beginning to feel, I move my own hand to mirror Seth's. Before I can do anything, he swiftly, but gently, moves my hand back up to his side.

"Just relax, Jess. Let me show you the way you make me feel."

_He never has expected me to return his favors before anyway. _

Before long, I find us both completely undressed beneath the covers of the bed. Holding each other close, we gaze adoringly into one another's eyes. Seth's scent is so strong and tantalising. I suddenly smile mischievously.

"What are you thinking about, Woman?"

Seth asks curiously.

"I think it's time I showed you how you make me feel."

The desire in Seth's eyes makes me shudder in his arms.

"Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that?"

His voice is irresistibly low and seductive. _Oh I can think of many, many ways. _

Without saying another word, I begin to slowly kiss Seth's neck whilst allowing my hand to travel south. Seth gasps in response and I nuzzle my face into his neck. I feel his breathing increase as I replicate the same gestures he did to me earlier. I feel his hands roam across my bare back and lower body.

"Jess...you set me on fire."

I look up to gaze directly at him.

"No more than you do to me."

He then runs a hand up to the back of my head. Pulling me to his lips, I allow him to explore my mouth and I let out a gentle moan.

"I _need_ you..."

He sounds almost pleading.

_I need you too. _

My heart races even more as I begin to comprehend his meaning. Ever the gentleman, Seth looks to me for approval. I cannot say no to this, not now. We've come so far together, and now this is the final step in our journey.

_Will it hurt?_

I felt like I was about to make love for the first time again. It has been such a long time...

_It will pass, Jessica. Let it happen. _

Instinctively, I roll backwards and pull Seth close to me again.

"I love you."

I whisper as he runs his thumb across my cheek. Seth must sense my fear as he begins to caress my left shoulder.

"We can stop as soon as you feel discomfort."

I smile up at him reassuringly as I run my hand up his arm.

"Just love me and don't worry."

I try to sound as sincere as possible but it still comes out sounding quite demanding. Seth laughs, breaking the tension.

"That sounds like an order, Woman."

I laugh back.

"Maybe it is."

Seth kisses me passionately and pulls away briefly.

"Your every wish is my command."

My entire being feels like its floating on Cloud Nine. It feels so different, yet so familiar at the same time. Making love has always been more to me than the physical act. It truly feels as if me and Seth have completely entwined our souls together tonight. All the doubts, reservations and anxieties I felt before were now washed away with the tide of Seth's love, warmth and tenderness. Endless amounts of time passes before we both lay closer than ever, wrapped in each other's arms. Seth strokes my hair as he kisses the top of my head. I sigh blissfully as I realise that this is exactly what my heart has desired all along.

"Have I ever told you of the day I realised I loved you?"

I think for a moment. _Surely he means the day he came by with the red wine?_

"I already know which day you mean, Seth. We both drank red wine and ended up all over each other."

He chuckles lightly.

"No, it wasn't that day Jess. That might've been the day when I told you I loved you. It certainly wasn't the same day I realised I loved you."

Should've guessed that one, Jessica. It was not the wine that made Seth realise, duh.

"Well when was it, then?"

Seth suddenly falls silent for a little too long. I move my head to get a proper look at his face. He has tears in his eyes. I move up quickly until I am able to reach out and turn him towards me.

"The day...the day after Frank's funeral."


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: Here it is! The final chapter of Red Wine, my first MSW FanFiction. I want to say a big, big thank you for every single comment, like and review. It means the world to me. You are all amazing. I'm sorry this took so long to complete, writer's block and university has not helped!_ _Once again thank you so much and heres to more FanFiction in the future! Enjoy! :) _

Chapter 7

I look up at Seth instantaneously. I can see the mixture of fear and nervousness in his gaze.

"Don't be afraid to talk about it Seth."

I whisper whilst raising my left hand to his right cheek.

He looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"Oh Woman. It's silly of me to bring such a thing up when its about the most painful time of your life."

I feel tears begin to form in my eyes.

_He cares so much about me. It's almost heartbreaking. _

"It was, Seth. But I've learnt to live with the pain. You've helped me overcome my darkest days, you can tell me anything."

Seth begins to stroke my hair down to my neck. He inhales deeply and lets the breath

out slowly.

"Well...Jess...you remember the day after the funeral in your kitchen, don't you?"

_Oh, I remember like it was yesterday. I broke down and fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably over a broken plate. Frank's favourite plate..._

**15 Years Earlier...**

I pull myself out of bed and walk slowly to the closet. Opening it, I try my damn hardest not to look at the left side.

_Just grab a sweater and some pants and be done with it, Jessica._

I try not to blink as I robotically pull both items out.

Eventually, I get dressed and walk downstairs. Entering the kitchen, I see the dishes piled up on the side. I sigh deeply.

_Well I could at least try and do those today._

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. I ignore it at first, but whoever it is, is persistent.

_God dammit, fine. _

Opening the door, I'm surprised to see Seth standing there.

"Hey, Jess."

Seth begins to fidget with his ring as he smiles at me.

"Hi Seth. Is everything okay?"

Seth looks me up and down.

"Ayuh everything is splendid, Jess. Well...I wondered if everything is okay with you."

I smile back at him.

"Oh, everything is fine Seth. But do come in."

I move aside as Seth enters the house. I lock the door behind me as I follow him into the kitchen.

_Oh no. He's going to see the dishes and know straight away nothing is okay at all. _

Seth looks over solemnly at the mess on the kitchen counter as he sits down at the table.

"Coffee, Seth?"

Seth looks at me and forces a smile.

"That would be great, Jess. I can do it if -"

I cut him off quickly.

"No it's okay, Seth. Now let me just find us some cups."

I begin to search through the clutter of dishes until I see a mug hidden beneath a cereal bowl. Hastily, I pull it out by the handle.

Suddenly, the entire Eiffel Tower of dishes comes crashing down and one plate slips out at lightning speed.

"NO!"

I scream as I realise what's happening.

SMASH*

Frank's favourite plate shatters to pieces on the kitchen floor as I completely break down.

I feel myself fall to the floor in front of the heartbreaking sight and hear Seth running towards me.

I feel comforting arms wrap around me as I kneel weeping into my hands. Seth has never held me before and I realise how much I needed to feel another human's touch again. I allow my face to turn into Seth's shoulder as my sobs become stronger.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, Jess."

Seth begins to stroke my hair and at first I feel slightly uncomfortable at the tenderness of his caresses but I soon

realise once again, how much I need this.

After what seems like an eternity, I pull my head back to look up at Seth.

"I'm sorry."

I whisper.

"Jess, theres nothing to be sorry for. I know how much that plate means to you...I always used to see Frank use it when we came over for dinner."

I smile at him.

"You noticed?"

Seth smiles back at me.

"Of course I did, Jess. Frank was my best friend. The plate was part of a set you bought him for your 20th anniversary. I remember him telling me how much he loved them."

I smile wider as tears form in my eyes again.

"Oh, Seth. The set was one of a kind by an artist in Mexico. We went there on holiday, remember? I won't even be able to replace it. Just like I won't be able to replace him."

I suddenly begin to break down again and Seth pulls me back into his arms. This time I wrap my arms around him and sob into his shoulder again.

**Back to the Present**

"Oh, Jess. When I saw how much pain you were going through, it nearly broke me."

I caress Seth's face as tears flow down his cheeks.

"You were my saviour, Seth. The pain you endured yourself when you lost Ruth must still cut deep some days. You are so strong."

Seth pulls me to him for a tender kiss.

"Oh it does, Jess. I felt so guilty that day 15 years ago. I began to realise I felt more for you when you were in my arms. I just wanted to hold you forever to take the pain away. The same, unbearable pain I felt years before."

I kiss Seth tenderly.

"I love you so much, Seth. Please don't feel guilty. You are just...amazing."

The love that brought us together in the first place overwhelms us again as our passion reignites.

**Two Months Later...**

The knocking at the door brings me out of my focus on my typewriter. Opening it, I smile brightly at the sight before me.

"Seth!"

I throw my arms around him and kiss him

fully as he returns the embrace.

"I've missed you."

I whisper softly in his ear.

"Oh, Woman. I've missed you too."

We make our way to the kitchen and it's at that moment I realise Seth has a present under his arm.

"Ah, Jess. This is for you. I did a lot of searching and when I was away at the Conference, I finally found it."

I raise an eyebrow at him as we sit down at the table.

_What could it be?_

He passes me it to me and I begin to pull at the ribbon holding the parcel together.

I gasp as the paper falls open.

_Frank's favourite plate._

"It can't be...I..."

A lump forms in my throat.

Seth smiles as tears fill his eyes. He

reaches over and places his hand over mine.

"It is, Jess. I went into this little antique store over there and got talking to the owner. I saw it on a shelf and had to pinch myself. I asked her if she knew where it was from and turns out, it was made by an artist in Mexico 20 years ago. The artist only made 5 sets but somehow the plate from one of the sets had made it's way to this little New York antique store without its accompanying cup, saucer and bowl. I just had to get it."

I am left speechless by how fast my heart is beating. I instinctively jump out of my seat and embrace Seth tightly as I cry tears of pure joy. I kiss him deeply and he runs a hand through my hair.

"You know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"Of course I do, Jess. Just as I love you more than you will ever know. Forever and always."

**The End**


End file.
